Dragon
For other uses, see Dragon (disambiguation) Cloud Drake= |range = 500 |armor = 21 + |magicresist = 30 + |movespeed = 330 |spawntime = 2:30 (will spawn at random intervals until at 35 minutes, the Elder Dragon will spawn) |location = DragonLocation.png }} Dragon is the second most powerful neutral monster on Summoner's Rift in League of Legends. Slaying Dragon grants the team one of buffs. Dragon's level ranges from 6 to 18. Cloud Drake is a variation of the Dragon monster on Summoner's Rift. Slaying Cloud Drake grants the killing team a "Cloud Drake" buff, stacking up to three times. Gameplay Slaying Cloud Drake grants experience to the killer and nearby allies. After Cloud Drake is slain, it will respawn at random. *"Stratus Walk" grants + (+50% if they have Mark of the Elder Dragon) bonus movement speed while out of combat. Cloud Drake has the fastest movement and attack speed out of all of the five dragons. Therefore, it also deals the highest single target damage and chases better than other dragons. |-|Infernal Drake= |range = 500 |armor = 21 + |magicresist = 30 + |movespeed = 330 |spawntime = 2:30 (will spawn at random intervals until at 35 minutes, the Elder Dragon will spawn) |location = DragonLocation.png }} Dragon is the second most powerful neutral monster on Summoner's Rift in League of Legends. Slaying Dragon grants the team one of buffs. Dragon's level ranges from 6 to 18. Infernal Drake is a variation of the Dragon monster on Summoner's Rift. Slaying Infernal Drake grants the killing team an "Infernal Drake" buff, stacking up to three times. Gameplay Slaying Infernal Drake grants experience to the killer and nearby allies. After Infernal Drake is slain, it will respawn at random. *"Infernal Tribute" grants % (+50% if they have Mark of the Elder Dragon) increased and . Infernal Drake's attacks deal AOE damage, but can otherwise be considered as the most generic of the elemental dragons. |-|Mountain Drake= |range = 500 |armor = 41 + |magicresist = 50 + |movespeed = 330 |spawntime = 2:30 (will spawn at random intervals until at 35 minutes, the Elder Dragon will spawn) |location = DragonLocation.png }} Dragon is the second most powerful neutral monster on Summoner's Rift in League of Legends. Slaying Dragon grants the team one of buffs. Dragon's level ranges from 6 to 18. Mountain Drake is a variation of the Dragon monster on Summoner's Rift. Slaying Mountain Drake grants the killing team a "Mountain Drake" buff, stacking up to three times. Gameplay Slaying Mountain Drake grants experience to the killer and nearby allies. After Mountain Drake is slain, it will respawn at random. *"Earthen Arms" grants % additional damage (+50% if they have Mark of the Elder Dragon) as true damage to Epic Monsters and turrets. Mountain Drake has slow, AOE, hard hitting auto attacks. It has more health, armor and magic resist than the other elemental dragons. Due to this, it is generally slower to take down than most of the other elemental dragons, giving teams longer opportunities for a team to slay and contest it. However, it has lower DPS than the other elemental dragons. |-|Ocean Drake= one target's movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds. |level = 6-15 |gold = 25 |exp = 75-300 |hp = 3500 (+ 240 per level) |damage = 100 |attackspeed = |range = 500 |armor = 21 + |magicresist = 30 + |movespeed = 330 |spawntime = 2:30 (will spawn at random intervals until at 35 minutes, the Elder Dragon will spawn) |location = DragonLocation.png }} Dragon is the second most powerful neutral monster on Summoner's Rift in League of Legends. Slaying Dragon grants the team one of buffs. Dragon's level ranges from 6 to 18. Ocean Drake is a variation of the Dragon monster on Summoner's Rift. Slaying Ocean Drake grants the killing team an "Ocean Drake" buff, stacking up to three times. Gameplay Slaying Ocean Drake grants experience to killer and nearby allies. After Ocean Drake is slain, it will respawn at random. *"Heart of Oceans" restores % (+50% if they have Mark of the Elder Dragon) of and over 5 seconds if not damaged by champions or turrets within 8 seconds. Ocean Drake's auto attacks slow their target's movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds. This limits its target's ability to disengage quickly, making it easier to contest. Getting it to attack an enemy for the slow can be potentially useful during teamfights near this dragon. |-|Elder Dragon= |range = 500 |armor = 120 + |magicresist = 70 + |movespeed = 330 |spawntime = Spawns each time after 35 minutes |location = DragonLocation.png }} Elder Dragon is a variation of the Dragon monster on Summoner's Rift. Gameplay Slaying Elder Dragon grants the killing team for 150 seconds, or until death. * grants (45 slain) (+ 45 for every elemental dragon stack) true damage on all spells and basic attacks against non-turrets over 3 seconds. *The strength of all elemental dragon buffs is increased by 50% for the duration. ** Infernal Drake: + % and . ** Mountain Drake: + % bonus true damage to epic monsters and turrets. ** Cloud Drake: + bonus movement speed while out of combat. ** Ocean Drake: Restores % of and every 5 seconds if not damaged by champions or turrets within 8 seconds. Elder Dragon has far more health, magic resistance, and armor than its elemental brethren. Combined with the fact that its auto attacks are much more punishing than that of the other dragons, Elder Dragon must usually be taken down by the majority, if not the entirety, of a team. Due to its tankiness and buff strength, Elder Dragon is almost always contested by the enemy team when a team attempts to slay it. Therefore, teams wishing to slay it must take great caution when doing so while the majority of the enemy team is alive, much like . |-|Dragon (Removed)= |range = 500 |armor = 21 + |magicresist = 30 + |movespeed = 330 |spawntime = 2:30 |respawntime = 6:00 |location = DragonLocation.png }} Dragon is the second most powerful neutral monster on Summoner's Rift in League of Legends. Slaying Dragon grants the team one of buffs. Dragon's level ranges from level 6 to 18. Background The scent of chaos fuels the flames in the heart of the '''Dragon'. Drawn to this war-torn land, the mightiest of beasts has settled deep within the Summoner's Rift, awaiting the next great war. To those who wake this slumbering ancient, beware: for his sharp teeth and suffocating breath have been tempered by the bravest of champions, and yet it is he that still thrives in the depths of the Rift.'' Spawning Mechanics * For the first 35 minutes of the game, one of four elemental dragons will spawn every six minutes. * Only three elements will appear per match! * After 35 minutes, Elemental Dragons will no longer spawn. In their place, the Elder Dragon will spawn every 10 minutes. Elemental Indicators The following indicators are visible to both teams. * The minimap indicates the elemental type of the next dragon spawn. * Glowing runes inside the dragon pit will also indicate which dragon is spawning next; these runes are visible through the Fog of War. Shared Combat Mechanics * When Dragon first takes flight during combat, he knocks back nearby enemies. ** will not block this ability. *** However, and will be able to parry the with and respectively, which is considered as a disabling effect. * Dragon has 30% armor penetration. * Dragon's basic attacks deal additional physical damage equal to . ** Dragon's basic attacks are treated as spells, and therefore will not proc abilities such as , however, can block them with her , activating it. * Slaying Dragon grants . ** Dragon has a UNIQUE Passive called "Ancient Grudge", which grants it bonuses against enemies with Dragon Slayer stacks of 20% bonus damage and 7% damage reduction per stack. * If the team that slays Dragon has a lower average level than that of their opponents, Dragon grants +25% bonus experience per average level difference. * Bonus experience is sharply increased for the lowest level members of the team, equal to +15% per number of levels behind Dragon squared (max total +200% extra). Strategy * When killing Dragon, check that the enemy team has not warded the area to avoid the possibility of them contesting it. ** Fights at Dragon are in fact pretty frequent, as your team will be weakened by fighting it and left with limited escape paths due to the nature of the dragon pit. A good gank at Dragon may result in both several deaths for your team and the Dragon kill being stolen by the enemy team. * Try to keep a ward in the river near Dragon. Doing so provides the following benefits: ** As long as the ward is within range of the pit entrance, it may easily spot any enemy champions attempting to take Dragon down, as well as keeping the river in sight to potentially spot out roaming champions on the enemy team. ** Consequently, you should consider using a or to check for wards before attempting Dragon. ** The is a great way to ward Dragon. However, while it provides vision in front of the dragon pit, it fails to provide vision inside the pit itself. * Killing Dragon is one of the major roles of the jungler. They often may require help from their team, particularly from the bottom or middle lanes. ** This is one of the reasons why there are usually 2 champions in the bottom lane and only 1 in the top lane. With the help of the bottom lane, the jungler has the opportunity to easily kill Dragon with two allies instead of one to back him up. Additionally, many junglers choose to gank the bottom lane, then rotate to Dragon relatively uncontested, as the enemy middle lane and jungler are often not enough to fight off 3 people at once. ** Some champions are capable of killing Dragon alone at early levels, but the time and specific circumstances required to do this makes it a risky proposition. * Dragon can be pulled out of its pit by aggroing it, then moving into the river outside of its range. This makes the Dragon chase you into the river, making it harder for the enemy team to contest and/or steal it over the wall of the dragon pit. Tips and Usage * Cloud Drake can be useful for both teams despite their gold lead or deficit; leading teams can create pressure, split push, and rotate around the map faster for positioning, while trailing teams can still use it to expand vision, respond to split pushing, and position defensively. * Even with a single stack, Cloud Drake 'can be very powerful in split push comps, especially if it's denied to the enemy team. * '''Infernal Drake '''is highly contested and considered by many players the strongest dragon due to its raw power boost. If viable, contest the dragon at all cost. * Early game the percentage increased won't make a difference, but the '''Infernal Drake's ' late game power is massive. * '''Mountain Drake is also very powerful late game as it makes objectives like Baron easier to deal with. * Siege comps can benefit greatly from Mountain Drake as it provides additional pushing power against structures. * Ocean Drake '''is deceptively powerful during laning phase; backing off for several seconds will allow its beneficiary to extend its presence in lane and can make the difference in some even match ups. * Another benefit of the '''Ocean Drake its the ability to mitigate damage against poke comps, forcing the enemy team to spend more Mana and delaying or even preventing potential flanks. * When stacking multiple Drakes, try and play them to your team's advantage (e.g. multiple Infernal '''for team fighting, multiple '''Cloud for roaming and split pushing, etc.) * As mentioned above, Elder Drake becomes more resilient and powerful against teams with higher Dragon stacks. Keep this in mind for when it spawns, as it can make sneaking it much harder. Also, it means teams with higher stacks will receive more punishment from Elder, which can be abused by the defending team. Trivia * Dragon is the only neutral creep in the game with scaling and (after level 9). Media Dragon concept 01.jpg|Dragon Concept Dragon Model.jpg|Dragon Model Summoner's Rift Update Creature Dragon.png|Dragon Update Concept 1 Summoner's Rift Update Creature Dragon Color.png|Dragon Update Concept 2 Dragon concept.jpg|Market being attacked by Dragon Aspect of the Dragon screenshot.png|Champion with the 'Aspect of the Dragon' buff Patch History duration increased to 150 seconds from 120. ;V6.14 * buff ** Out of combat movement speed increased to from . ;V6.10 * buff ** Changed to restore % of and every 5 seconds while out of combat from every seconds, restores and . ;V6.9 * is now randomly one of the following dragon that grants a unique stacking buff: ** *** Grants + % and . ** *** Grants + % bonus true damage to epic monsters and turrets. ** *** Grants + bonus movement speed while out of combat. ** *** Every seconds, restores and . ** After the 35 minute mark, only the will spawn. It grants a 120 second buff that increases other dragon's buff by 50% while also granting a burning effect on basic attacks. *** Basic attacks and spells burn the target for (45 slain) (+ 45 per Elemental Dragon Mark) damage over 3 seconds and increases the strength of Elemental Dragon buffs by 50%. This stack only lasts 120 seconds or until death. ** Enhanced : + % and . ** Enhanced : + % bonus damage to epic monsters and turrets as true damage. ** Enhanced : + bonus movement speed while out of combat. ** Enhanced : Every seconds, restores and . ;V6.3 * Dragon's Wrath / (second stack) ** Basic attacks burn turrets for 10 - 180 over 2 seconds. * Dragon's Dominance / (fourth stack) ** You take 20% less damage from turrets. ;V5.14 * Dragon timer is updated instantly for both teams, regardless if you have vision of the objective at the time of its death. * Dragon now has a new global death sound. ;V5.9 * Attack speed increased to from . * Attack damage increased to 100 from 75. ;V5.8 * Dragon's Might / (first stack). ** Auto attack damage for champions with Dragon's Might and AD items will now be slightly higher. ** Physical damage spells will now deal slightly less damage when interacting with Dragon's Might (unless the champion has a lot of bonus AD or their abilities scale higher than ). ;V5.5 * Buff Counter for Spectator was added. ;V5.2 * Attack range increased to 500 from 350. * Attack speed increased (base damage has been reduced so that overall damage-per-second remains the same). ;V5.1 * Now knocks away wards when he's at (or moves to) his starting location. * Tooltip bonuses for second and fourth have been swapped to accurately reflect the change made in patch V4.21. ;V4.21 * Fireball is now treated as a spell and not an auto attack (can be spell shielded). * Fireballs track the target like a normal attack or targeted spell. * will always finish his attack before switching targets. * no longer gets stuck outside his pit when hit with terrain abilities. * once again drops a soul for . * buffs: ** 6% attack damage and ability power from 8%. ** (switched with the fourth) Now gives +15% damage to turrets. ** (switched with the second) Now gives +15% damage to minions and monsters. ;V4.20 * Killing the nows grants a permanent stacking buff called : ** (1 stack): +8% total attack damage and ability power. ** (2 stacks): +15% damage to minions and monsters. ** (3 stacks): +5% movement speed. ** (4 stacks): +15% damage to turrets and buildings. ** (5 stacks, repeatable): Doubles all other bonuses and your attacks burn enemies for 150 true damage over 5 seconds. Lasts 180 seconds. * no longer gives global gold but still awards experience and a small amount of gold to the slayer. * The experience grants to the killing team has been reduced by 50%. ;V4.10 * Base gold increased to from . * Gold per level reduced to from . ;V4.7 * Global gold reward increased to from . * Fixed a bug where abilities that dealt damage based on maximum monster health were being calculated on base health instead of actual maximum health (this is a mid-lategame buff in all affected cases). ;V4.5 * Attack damage reduced to 110 from 145. * Basic attacks deal bonus physical damage equal to , increasing by of the target's current health}} every level after level 9. * basic attacks no longer deals attack speed slow. * basic attacks reduces damage dealt by 20%. * Gains 13 armor and magic resist per level after level 9. ;V3.14 * Dragon level minimum: 6, maximum: 15 * Dragon local XP: 150 to 510 based on Dragon's level, divided between nearby allied champions. * Dragon global gold: to based on Dragon's level given to all allied champions. * If the killing team is lower average level than their opponents, grants a bonus XP of +25% per average level difference. * Bonus XP is sharply increased for the lowest level members of the team, +15% per number of levels behind Dragon squared (max total +200% extra). ;V1.0.0.152 * Base health increased to 3500 from 3200. * Health per minute increased to 240 from 220. * Attack range reduced to 350 from 500. ;V1.0.0.133 * Fixed the tooltip of the burning debuff. ;V1.0.0.130 * is now immune to armor and magic resist-shredding effects. ;V1.0.0.110 * is now immune to disables. ;V1.0.0.108 * Global gold reward reduced to from . * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 0. * The on-hit burning debuff now affects the target of his attack but nobody else (previously it afflicted enemies in a cone but ignored the attack target). * The burning debuff now also reduces attack speed by 20%. * Updated the tooltip to reflect that the no longer grants global experience. ;V1.0.0.107 * Global experience reward reduced to 0 from 200. * Global gold reward increased to from . ;V1.0.0.70 * Now spawns at 2:30. ;V1.0.0.63 * Respawn time increased to 6 minutes from 5. * Global gold reduced to from . ;V0.9.22.7 * Global experience reduced to 145 from 250. * Global gold increased to from . ;V0.8.22.115 * Health increased to 2980 from 2780. * Damage increased to 190 from 175. * Magic resistance increased to 0 from -30. ;V0.8.21.110 * AoE DoT reduced to 15 every second over 4 seconds from 20 every second over 5 seconds. * Base damage increased to 175 from 140. * Base health increased to 3000 from 2450. * Maximum health scales by 220 instead of 200 per player level, leading to a max HP of 6740 instead of 5850. * Global gold increased to from . * Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Now scales per player level and gives global and 400 global experience to the team that kills him. * Respawn time increased by 60 seconds. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Removed from the . ;April 11, 2009 Patch * Gold reward reduced to from . }} de:Drache es:Dragón pl:Smok pt-br:Dragão ru:Dragon zh:Dragon Category:Dragon Category:Epic monsters Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Buff monsters